


Sleep or Sex?

by BlackSkyandRoses



Series: Inquisition: Cullen x Inquisitor [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Seriously why are there so many tags for this relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sleepy Sex, Trevelyan needs to learn that you sometimes need to put it on hold to catch up on some goddamn sleep, Tumblr Prompt, or at least consent for what would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSkyandRoses/pseuds/BlackSkyandRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saragra comes home in the middle of the night, and attempts to wake Cullen up with a sexy surprise. </p><p>Too bad exhaustion doesn't lend itself to sexytimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep or Sex?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt, I guess. The idea was to write fics for any fandom that show the lighter, more humorous part of sex. You know. When it just doesn't work out sometimes. 
> 
> The tags on tumblr are #sexlaughterhonesty or #slh if you want to check it out!
> 
> Unbeta'd, but I think I caught most of the glaring errors.

It was the middle of the night, and the Inquisitor’s party had arrived back at Skyhold. They had been out on an expedition to the Hissing Wastes, or as Saragra thought of it, “The absolute ass end of Thedas, why are we even here??”  They were close enough to Skyhold that the weary travellers had elected to ride through the night to reach Skyhold instead of making camp for the night.

She slid off her horse and staggered, her legs giving out on her.

“Careful Lioness, you don’t wanna make it all the way home to break your neck in the courtyard.”

Saragra braced herself on her knees and looked up at him.

“Thought it was ‘Sunshine’, Varric. Did someone else claim that title?”

“Well, you haven’t been so cheerful in the Wastes. Also I figure it’s appropriate, given your.. recent relationship developments.” he winked at Saragra and slid off of his pony.

Saragra waved a hand at him vaguely and nodded to the soldiers who came to take her horse.

Stretching, she glanced up at her balcony, and then turned towards Cullen’s office. Screw it, she wanted to see the Commander.

She forced herself to shuffle up the stairs, her exhausting body protesting every step of the way. Entering his office, she was disappointed to see that he wasn’t at his desk. Well, it meant that he was sleeping, for once instead of running himself ragged over paperwork. But it also meant she would have to climb up his ladder. Blast it.

She sighed, and shrugged off her leather coat, leaving it carelessly on his desk. Her staff she leaned up against the wall, next to his sword. Taking a deep breath, she swung herself up the ladder.

Cullen was sprawled out over his mattress, the sheet draped loosely across his waist. His tanned skin and golden curls were a gorgeous contrast against the white of the sheets. Saragra’s eyes raked over him, her exhaustion suddenly forgotten at the sight of him lying there asleep in the moonlight. Fuck, he was so beautiful.

She stripped down quickly, and tossed the sheet back, sliding in next to him. She was pleased to find that he was sleeping naked, a habit they’d picked up since they started sleeping together. She wrapped an arm around his waist, trailing her fingers down his side lightly. He smiled in his sleep, and rolled towards her, wrapping one arm around her tightly.

His skin was hot against hers, and his scent enveloped her. Leather and armour polish and the musky scent of his cologne mingled with the faint smell of sweat.

Saragra kissed his neck, nipping at the skin lightly. Cullen finally woke, cracking one eye open and looking at her fondly.

“Well hey you.” he murmured, propping himself up on one elbow. His curls were mussed, and Saragra felt a twinge of desire at the sight. Maker, she must be far gone if the sight of his bed head was enough to make her want to jump him.

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, entwining one hand in his hair. He mimicked the action, unpinning her hair expertly and running his hand through her dark tresses. They shifted, Cullen rolling on top and straddling her. She could feel him stirring against her, and she smiled against his lips.

He pressed her into the pillows, and she stretched luxuriously under him, earning a sound of approval from him. The bed was so comfortable, and she realized that it was new, a similar bed to her own.

“Did you get a new bed?” She broke the kiss and nipped at his ear.

“Yours is just so comfortable, I had to get one like it” he rumbled.

He started to kiss down her neck, and she tipped her head back, closing her eyes. The bed was so comfortable, and she was so tired…. she felt herself drifting off, and snapped back awake, her body jerking randomly.

Cullen smiled against her skin, thinking it was the result of his ministrations. He started to massage her shoulders and chest, rubbing his thumbs firmly over her skin.

Saragra closed her eyes again, and started to drift off again. A few minutes later, she woke up to Cullen shaking her lightly.

“Mrrrpgh.” she moaned, turning her head to the side. Cullen chuckled, and kissed the tip of her nose.

“I see how this works. You come home in the middle of the night, wake me up with kisses… and then fall asleep on me.” he nudged her playfully.

Saragra opened her eyes as guilt washed through her.

“Oh… Cullen, no, I was planning on surprising you with sex” she whined, throwing an arm across her eyes.

He surprised her by laughing, and pulling her up into an embrace.

“Oh, my love. I’m just glad you are home with me again.” he kissed the top of her head and breathed in deeply.

She snuggled in deeper into his arms, and had to laugh.

“I’m sorry. I blame your new bed, and twelve hours spent in the saddle. And three weeks in the ass end of Thedas.”

Cullen laughed, a deep rumble in her ear.

“So long as it’s not because I’m boring you in bed already.”

She placed a kiss on his chest, over one of his scars.

“Not even remotely. Perhaps we can pick up in the morning….?”

Cullen flopped back down on the mattress, pulling Saragra down on top of him.

“I will hold you to that. Sleep now.”

Before he was even done the sentence, she was fast asleep on top of him and snoring lightly.

 

 


End file.
